


One More Reunion

by F-117 Nighthawk (F117_Nighthawk)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Matt Holt, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Reunions, angst feels, it's not really mentioned but it kinda is in Matt's case, plzzzzzzzzz get that more, season four Fucked Me Up, season four spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F117_Nighthawk/pseuds/F-117%20Nighthawk
Summary: A slightly more shatt-inclined take on That Hugseason four spoilers





	One More Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> *trips into shatt hell* help me I thought it was a good ship but then season four happened and hhhHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Matt hesitated behind Pidge as Jade lowered her head and opened her ramp, revealing Olkarion and the people waiting outside. “Hey, Matt, this is the safest place we can be and they’re gonna love you. Plus, I’ve got a surprise for you,” she winked, then continued: “Well, it’s only half the surprise I wanted but the other half is kinda not here right now so it’ll have to wait,” and proceed out of her Lion. Matt shook his head, wondering what his sister had planned, and followed her down the ramp. He looked around in awe at the planet, the perfect mating of technology and nature. He heard a squeaking and looked down to see Pidge picking up four small alien mice.

“Hey guys! This is my brother Matt!” He could hear the smile in her voice and finally stepped off Jade’s ramp, extending a hand in greeting. He shook the Blue and Yellow Paladins’ hands and greeted Coran as well before Pidge introduced him to an absolutely  _ beautiful _ princess that he was probably never going to have a chance with but  _ damn. _

She wasn’t as beautiful as—no, he couldn’t go there. He was probably dead at this point. There were rumors the Druids had taken him after the fight where he had volunteered instead of Matt. No one ever came back from the Druids. He’d watched countless friends get taken by them, never to return. He had no hope of ever seeing him again. 

That didn’t mean it wasn’t hard to accept.

“So glad to have you here, Matt! Pidge an—”

Lance slapped a hand over Allura’s mouth and hissed, “It’s a  _ surprise.” _

“Oh! Right, hehe, sorry. We’ve heard so much about you, Matt. You are a scientist like your sister, right?”

Matt pulled himself out of his thoughts, shaking the thoughts of lost romance away. “Yeah, I’m a computer scientist like Pidge here, but I dabble a lot in engineering.” 

“Yep, he’s even better than me at ciphers and cryptology programs. Probably why the rebels put him in a listening post.”

“That’s wonderful! We’ve been trying to figure out how to hack the Imperial transmissions for a while. I’m sure with you and Pidge we’ll be able to do it!”

Matt smiled at the Princess. She was a good leader and somehow reminded him of—nope, not going down that path again. “So, Pidge, you promised me a surprise?”

Pidge was furiously typing away on some holoscreen projected from here gauntlet. “Annnnyyyyy minute now.” Her eyes glowed green for a moment and Matt’s eyes widened. What the hell? “It’s just a reaction between my quintessence and Jade’s, a facet of the Paladin-Lion connection, I’m just talking with her, Matt, stop freaking out. The biology is actually pretty cool, remind me to explain it to you later. Ah, there we go.” Pidge closed her display and turned to face Matt, a huge smile on her face. 

“Sorry I’m late, Kuro wanted my attention for some reason. Pidge, I’m glad your-”

Matt froze at the familiar voice. No way. No  _ fucking _ way. He turned around as it trailed off to face it. “Shiro?” He was standing there in black armor like Pidge’s, hair awkwardly cut to something just longer than his normal hair, his bangs a white shock against his black hair, a nasty scar cutting across his nose. But it was still clearly him, his chin, the bridge of his scarred nose, the eyes, the voice. He took a halting step forward and stopped, hand half extended.

“Matt?” Shiro whispered back.

He stood frozen as Shiro advanced on him, unable to move until Shiro was right there, at which point he collapsed forward, arms wrapping around him. Shiro’s arms came up and pulled him impossibly close. He felt Shiro bury his face in his hair and in turn burrowed into his shoulder. “Oh god, Shiro.”

“Matt,” Shiro’s voice broke. 

“I thought you were dead,” he sobbed, “They said the Druids had you and no one ever comes back from the Druids.”

“The Druids did have me,” Shiro’s right arm stiffened, and Matt noticed how it was slightly colder than the rest of him. More tears spilled over at the thought of Shiro being experimented on, what had happened to him to warrant a robotic arm. He squeezed him tighter, the plates of his armor poking his chest. “But hey, I’m okay now. We’re both okay.”

Shiro pulled back slightly and his right hand came up and cupped Matt’s cheek; it was shaking, badly. Matt closed his eyes and leaned into Shiro’s thumb stroking the scar on his cheek. He returned the light press of lips to his and opened his eyes when Shiro pulled back. His head was pressed into Matt’s neck, breath hitching from crying. Matt smiled. Shiro was everything he had ever missed. A solid presence, warm, welcoming, always ready for a hug, the best leader, one of the best pilots, still unmistakably  _ Shiro. _ It was more than just being wrapped up in his long-lost boyfriend’s arms. He was  _ home.  _

He turned slightly to look at Pidge and mouthed  _ thank you. _

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up, blinking away tears before stepping forward and working her arms around them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna,,,, write Keith angst bc MY SON WHAT WERE YOU DOING FFS but then my friend sent me a screenshot of the hug and this,,, kinda,, slipped out  
> The second bit of Pidge's suprise is Keith because I stand fast to my headcanon that the Holts and Broganes knew each other before the whole Kerberos thing and Pidge just wants all three of her brothers to be in the same place but Keith's kinda _out Marmoraing hhhhhh_  
>  ~~I'm supposed to be doing college apps help me~~


End file.
